Wisteria Blossom
by Mizu79
Summary: After the massacre, Hinata was sold to become a geisha. Hope comes knocking in the form of one man, Sasuke Uchiha. But he has more in store for her than meets the eye. With revenge hidden beneath his loving gaze will he finish what he started or fall in love? But what if she knew that the man she loved was involved in the massacre? Would she stay with him or leave the lone Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1 - Of Ominous Beginnings

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Wisteria Blossom**

_by Mizu79_

**Summary**: After the massacre of her clan, Hinata Hyuuga was sold into a tea house and forced to become a geisha. With newfound allies and enemies, she looks for a way to escape this living hell. Hope suddenly comes knocking on her door in the form of one man, Sasuke Uchiha. But he has more in store for her than meets the eye. With revenge hidden beneath his loving gaze will he finish what he started or fall in love with the maiden? But what if she knew that the man she was starting to fall in love with is actually involved in the massacre of her whole clan? Would she still stay with him or leave the lone Uchiha?

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Chapter 1** -_ Of Ominous Beginnings_

The darkened skies had started to streak with bright candy colored clouds as the sun had started to breach the horizon and warm the morning air.

Dawn made its approach and all Hinata Hyuuga could really recall was the dull ache coming from the top of her head as the strong male had roughly grabbed a fistful of her long hair and tugged her up into a standing position. She had thought him to be a bandit who had come across the massacre and decided to loot whatever he found but that idea didn't hold for long. The man did nothing except say something that she couldn't really recall and yank her up by her hair rather viciously.

At that time, the pain wasn't present because she was already numb from another kind of pain. One that involved the deaths of the people who loved her the most and the horrid flames that seemed to consume everything. If only she hadn't gone out of the compound in search of herbs to make her medicinal ointments. Maybe then, she would have been able to save her people if not die with them the moments the front gates had collapsed and the masked assassins had entered to end their fate.

Hinata had searched around the compound for anyone who had survived, but the bodies of servants and guards alike lined the floors and stained them red to form a river of blood. She had begged the gods to please let there be a survivor and let her father and sister be alive and well. But everywhere she searched, familiar faces were frozen with pain and horror as blood collected in puddles underneath of their immobile body. Mutilated bodies of hundreds of her own kind laid out before her eyes as she prayed for each person she came across whose names she could barely remember from the panic and fear that consumed her.

When she had reached the main house, there were flames that reached high into the sky and black smoke that covered the clouds. The doorway was blocked with red dancing flames that reflected from her lavender pools and all she could do was call out the names of her family members.

With panicked gasps of air, she had started the long trek towards their well and was running back and forth with what little water she could haul towards the burning building in hopes of dousing the flames and saving who ever was inside. Her hands and feet started to burn and blisters were forming as she toiled long and hard in an attempt to appease herself.

She had tried to keep positive. The water would help. It _had _to.

The adrenaline coursing through her veins was slowly leaving her. Her steps were faltering. Then, she knew that the water did nothing as the flames only climbed higher and farther into the garden of the compound and spread further away from her. Her efforts were worthless because the flames were too big and it's walls too high. No matter how much effort she gave, the flames still held true and true as it burned through everything and everyone that crossed its path.

Then, she had soon collapsed onto her knees from exhaustion and could feel wetness touch her cheeks as she stared at the flames.

Hinata could clearly remember loud screams and broken wailing that engulfed the silent compound as the main houses burned down before her lavender eyes.

She was assured that she had sat there from night till day listening to her own heartbroken screams as the crackles of the flames continued to burn down her childhood.

She had begged then. Begged that someone come save them. Come save her, but no one had come. The houses were burning and not a soul had come to help douse the flames.

And by dawn, the flames had stopped and the compound was barren with black ashes and dust that collected into piles and flew away with the wind. The bodies remain littered on the floor as she sobbed away her pain and the sorrow of losing loved ones.

The man had come then. He had yanked her up by her hair and spat words that her ears couldn't comprehend into her face. Something about there being a debt that needed to be paid because the clan had burned down and she was the last of them with eyes the color of bland lavender. She was too numb with shock and pain to fight back but knew it to be useless when he stood heads taller than her with arms big and muscular. He had dragged her out of her home and threw her into a raggedy wagon where her head had slammed against the metal frame of the side when he tossed her in like a rag doll.

She had soon lost consciousness after that.

When she had opened her eyes again, she was locked up into a room she did not recognize with tens of dozens of women with scared and crestfallen faces. Some were shivering and some had faces buried into their laps while others were praying to whatever god to come and save them.

Hinata had _believed_ in gods. She had loved a person that was very similar to a god. But when she was begging for a savior to come save her, no one had come to stop the flames and revive her fallen people. Where was he when she was calling to him with broken sobs? When her hopes were still high?

Now, all she felt was broken, cold, and numb and she knew there to be no god.

Putting all that behind her, Hinata glanced around and noted that the room was rather stuffy and dark with dead hay as padding on the floor. The corners of the room had an abundant amount of green moss covering it. This couldn't be _hell_ could it?

Hinata gritted her teeth as one of the girls farther from her had suddenly burst out in gasping sobs that filled the whole room with a foreboding sense of helplessness. It was like a domino effect that caused other girls to start sobbing and tearing up at the thought of what could possibly happen to them when the locked wooden door opened.

It was obvious what was going to happen to them all. Neji-nii had once warned her about these things.

Human trafficking.

Everyone in this room will be sold off into some form of slavery without a way to escape and would possibly be bounded to whoever purchased them for the rest of their lives.

There were terrible people out there and Hinata was finally going to learn what it meant to truly be out in the world without her family protecting her. She had no one except for herself now and she was just as worthless as when she was still the heir of the clan.

"Shut up! Stop your crying! Crying won't help anything!" one girl with bright and wild blue eyes announced as almost all the girls jumped at her loud voice and hiccuped away the rest of their tears.

"We just have to find a way to escape, that's all," the blue eyed girl said softly as if to reassure herself as she glared at everyone that was sobbing loudly. Hinata glanced over at the girl and noted the tremble of the younger girls hands as she clenched them and willed herself to look strong and raise her head higher with hope.

"How?"

"I-I don't know yet-but we will-" the younger girl stuttered.

"We're doomed!"

Then the tears and sobs started again.

The sounds of helpless wailing, bitter and desperate were dampening the mood and the atmosphere had turned rather cold and chilling.

Hinata pulled her legs up and hugged them as she closed pale eyes. She didn't care anymore. Everyone that she loved was dead while she was just living a worthless life. If she could trade herself for every single person in the compound she would have done it in a heartbeat. If only she had died instead.

Just as she thought that, the door had suddenly slammed open and popped against the back of the cement wall with a thundering crash.

A larger and more muscular male came into the room with two wooden buckets carried in his big hands. He had a scar across his cheek and that seemed to make him very much dangerous along with that deadly aura he emitted as he stalked in. There was obviously food in the buckets that should have smelled absolutely delicious but didn't to almost every single girl in the room. The fear had consumed them the moment he had stepped foot into the room.

Hinata swallowed before lining her gaze elsewhere.

"Line up and get your food," his voice boomed as the girls around shivered in fear. The terror of seeing him made everyone unable to move and instead they all looked at him with wide eyes. Who in their right mind would be able to eat when they didn't know what would happen to them afterwards or even, what was in the food?

Hinata glanced away even though her stomach had lurched at the word 'food'. She was supposed to be numb and yet she still felt hungry and tired. All her life she had been protected from all of this. When she was hungry she was fed what she wanted to eat and there was always people who listened to her and came at every beck and call. Now she had no one but herself.

"I said come eat." he called out again in a menacing dark tone as one girl leaped forward and glared at him with clouded green eyes.

"How can we eat when you plan to sell us off like fattened pigs?" the one hysterical girl yelled as she threw a handful of hay from the ground at the tall muscular male. The hay didn't reach him but the dirt had flown onto his black and brown shirt and made him grit his teeth and narrow black eyes. As if the girl realized her mistake, she immediately recoiled and looked around the room for help.

The male jerked his head back and popped his neck as a cynical smirk made way onto his face and he dropped the two buckets.

"You won't eat, will you?" he said with a deadly look of a killer in his eyes before grabbing the young girl who had dared to talk back to him. He jerked her forward by the hair and she slammed face first into the floor before he yanked her face up. His lips quirked upwards as he gripped her chin with a death grip and popped the wooden lids off of the food containers.

With a wooden spoon, he scooped a large pile of rice and pried her mouth open before shoving the spoon down her throat. The girl choked and wheezed as rice stuck to her mouth and glued it shut as he picked up the greens from the other wooden bucket and shoved that into her mouth too. Her cheeks expanded as he stuffed food down her throat and her shoulders trembled as she choked, unable to swallow because of the the sticky rice.

The girl clawed uselessly at the floor and the dried hay came flying as she begged the other girls with her eyes teary and red. No one dared to move a muscle. Everyone was too terrified and scared to actually do anything about it and could only stare while holding their breath for her. Hinata wanted to retch at the scene before her but she bit her tongue instead with slim brows raised in apprehension. She, too, was fearful of what this man could do.

"Swallow, bitch." he threatened as his hands reached for more greens. The girl attempted to shake her head and tried to crawl away but his grip on her chin made it impossible as she tried to swallow what she could, her throat shaking from the force.

With a satisfied glint in his eyes, he let go of her chin and watched like a hunter as she crawled away from him, coughing and spluttering as tears raced down her red face.

He was setting an example, Hinata thought bitterly as she turned away from the scene. Their kidnappers were very clever and if it meant breaking any one of them to get their way, they would do it.

With expectant eyes, the scary male looked around the room with dark sharp eyes and exclaimed, "line up."

Those two words made all the girls clamber to their feet and line up just as he said. No one dared to disobey after the scene that he had caused.

"Come on," the sickly girl who sat next to Hinata whispered after noticing that Hinata remain rooted to her spot by the corner. With slow movements, Hinata climbed on shaky legs and held onto the wall for leverage as she followed after the girl.

The room was rather small so the line itself was rather just a jumbo of girls scrambling to save themselves from their terrorizer.

As it came to Hinata's turn, she took the little brown bowl and noticed how her hands trembled as he scooped the rice into her bowl and piled greens on top before handing her bamboo chopsticks. If she was numb, why did she feel so _scared_?

She didn't dare to lift her head so instead focused on the chipped edges of the brown bowl as she pulled her arms back and started towards her corner again.

She didn't notice how the males gaze lingered on her back as she resumed her spot in the corner even as he was scooping rice for the next girl in line. The other girls who had already gotten their fill took notice. Some bit their lips and hoped that nothing would happen to the pale and skinny girl because the scary male looked too interested in her from the way his eyes dragged across her form and lingered. _How scary._

As Hinata had started to eat her food, the scary man had finished passing out the food and with one final gaze in Hinata's direction, he left the room.

Everyone breathed out a shuddering breath and clambered to the girl who had bravely stood up to him moments before the chaos. They all comforted her and Hinata chose to quietly eat her rice and no matter how much she ate, she couldn't feel full. The food didn't taste like anything but she continued to consume bit after bit of it with no emotion on her face.

She had to continue living to see the faces of those who killed her family and to revenge those who have fallen. She couldn't let herself die here and just let all of her clan die in vain!

"Let's tell stories," one of the older looking girls suggested after finishing her bowl of rice and clapping brightly as if they weren't all imprisoned and on the verge of losing themselves. The other girls agreed and soon formed together and started to tell stories of times when they were much happier than they were now. The atmosphere had lifted as everyone started to enjoy the feeling of being around people who were in the same predicament as them. Hinata had listened in and out while chewing her food slowly with bland eyes faced forward as others around her ate faster in order to share their own story. There were sounds of tinkling laughter and many were smiling, forgetting where they really were to memories of the past.

"...I remember that it was the first time I had seen fireworks..."

At hearing the word 'fireworks', Hinata froze and could hear the sound of her heart beat in her ears. Hanabi. Her little sister Hanabi. Was she alive? Dead? No. She would keep hope because she hadn't found Hanabi and she hadn't seen Neji-nii so they must have hid somewhere safe. Must have.

She would live to find them, she had to, Hinata vowed to herself as she swallowed down the rest of the food.

"Are you okay?" the skinny girl next to her asked as Hinata was pulled from her depressing thoughts.

"Hm?" she mumbled out noticing the younger girls worried look and could feel her cheeks were cold and wet. She was crying again.

"You haven't really moved or anything so I was kind of scared that something was wrong," the young girl wheezed out as a series of coughs started to wrack her small and skinny form. Hinata had placed her bowl down and patted the girls back in order to help ease the fit and couldn't help but be reminded of her younger sister, Hanabi.

"Th-thank you." the girl mumbled before giving a wistful smile.

"I'm Chiharu," the young girl introduced with a soft smile on her face and tired eyes on her.

"I'm Hinata." she replied with a small smile of her own.

"You're the only sun in this darkness," girl murmured softly in amusement as her eyes lit up brightly.

"And you're the only spring here." Chiharu giggled brightly and Hinata smiled, feeling the air of coldness ease and a warmness lit inside of her.

Just as she was getting comfortable talking to Chiharu who had a rather contagious personality and smile, the wooden door had slammed opened once again causing the whole room to go quiet.

The air had become tense with fear and terror of the unknown.

The scary man from before had returned and ducked as he entered the room and glanced right over to Hinata's corner. As if he had business with only her.

"Come here, little birdy," he called as all the other girls eyes turned to her small form at the corner. She shivered and tried to swallow down the bile that was starting to come up.

He couldn't mean _her_, right?

"Lavender eyed birdy, come here," he called again as she knew that he meant her, now. Who else had eyes the color of lavender except for her?

His eyes seemed to pierce through her as he inspected her form. Chiharu's hands slid against her gown and tugged softly as Hinata blinked back the panic that threatened to overtake her small form.

What did he want from her? What could he possibly want from an _ex-heiress_ like her?

Hinata stood up on trembling legs and slowly made way to him as his eyes darkened the closer she came. She could feel everyone's gazes of pity and fear on her form before smiling softly to reassure Chiharu who had become shaken like a leaf when he had called to her.

Although she had smiled bravely to reassure Chiharu, she could feel herself shake like willow in the wind. Each step she took felt heavy as if she had lead attached to her feet and there was a sense of dread that filled her whole being the closer she came to the cruel man.

And then she thought, she would have prayed if she had still believed in gods.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-xxxxxxxx-

-xxx-

Welcome to the start of this story! We will be going on a long journey together so be prepared. I will try to make chapters longer too since this felt a bit short.. Hm... :D

Other than that, did this chapter bore you guys? I hope it's not too bad. ;)

This story will be a little slow and start at Hinata's point of view so it'll take a while to really get started so please bare with me!

I would love to read what you thought about this and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me! My spelling and grammar is not the best since I'm not a professional writer and I only write to appease my SasuHina addiction. If you spot something please feel free to help this author!

Just to let you know, I update faster when there are more comments. ;) so to all silent readers please do let me know what you think! :D

Thank you for reading! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Downwards Descent

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx- **

**Wisteria Blossom**

_by Mizu79_

**Summary**: _After the massacre of her clan, Hinata Hyuuga was sold into a tea house and forced to become a geisha. With newfound allies and enemies, she looks for a way to escape this living hell. Hope suddenly comes knocking on her door in the form of one man, Sasuke Uchiha. But he has more in store for her than meets the eye. With revenge hidden beneath his loving gaze will he finish what he started or fall in love with the maiden? But what if she knew that the man she was starting to fall in love with is actually involved in the massacre of her whole clan? Would she still stay with him or leave the lone Uchiha?_

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Chapter 2** - _Downwards Descent_

Ivory eyes flashed nervously as the candle light flickered and sizzled when she walked past. The wooden door had slammed shut behind her moments ago and the scary man had locked the latch. Hinata could remember the haunting look that everyone in the locked room had given her just before she left. Eyes full of worry, full of fear and pity for someone they barely knew. Hinata's legs shook and she glanced around nervously to find any other source of human life to comfort her frantic heart but could only see vast darkness that was lit by melting candles.

_Would she collapse if she took another step forward?_

Anything could happen to her from here on out. There would be no Neji-nii to save her and cut down her inner demons like he always had. No one to hold back the monsters that haunted her. No one to comfort her when the nightmares reigned supreme and enveloped her in darkness. The only person she could rely on now, was _herself_. Everyone that was supposed to protect her was dead. Her fate was sealed the moment she had weakly let that man grab her by her hair and toss her into his wagon and cart her off to this foreign place. If only she had fought. If only she was better at being a Hyuuga just like Hanabi or even, Neji-nii. She wouldn't be in this predicament now if she had been _stronger. If only.  
_

Somehow, her whole head felt empty but her heart was fluttering like a caged butterfly in her chest ready to run or stand her ground and fight.

She fingered the tattered sleeve of her gown and swallowed thickly as her hands trembled and twitched at their position at her side. She felt as if her breathing had become heavier and irregular as the taller male studied her with beady eyes on her much shorter smaller form.

There was a predatory glint in his eyes that caused her to heave and suppress a shudder that would surely cause him to notice her fear. Why was it her and not any of the girls inside the room? _Why?_

"Come, little birdy," he finally said as she looked up before laying her gaze against the ground and hesitantly following. Just as she trailed too closely, she finally realized just how much bigger and stronger he was compared to her. He stood vastly taller than her and the scar on his face looked fairly new with the flesh still pink and healing. There were remnants of a starting stubble on his chin that shined when he had turned to glance at her to see if she was following him or not. She wouldn't run. Or perhaps, she couldn't. Where could she run to when all the doors were locked and the only way to move forward was towards the male that threatened her resolve?

Hinata swallowed again and resumed her gait when he turned to face the front. His gaze made her feel unnerved and seemed to make her steps falter from the fear that threatened to consume her.

She would have run if the Hyuuga blood hadn't been running through her veins like hot boiling fire that acted as a constant reminder of her roots. Because she was Hyuuga, she had to always hold her head high with pride and face the word with a cold calculating face. She was never good at being a Hyuuga. Never good and yet she was the last of her kind. How ironic.

The hall seemed like a hidden tunnel of some sorts. Grass and moss grew alongside the walls and it seemed like this hidden building was underground. She could smell dirt and moistness that seeped from the walls which helped to confirm her theory. The halls and rooms seemed rather dark and she hasn't seen any light from the moment she left the small locked room. What was her ending destination from here?

Just as they rounded a corner, Hinata noticed a rather skinny male stare at them from the front. He seemed like a servant with clothes tattered and his stick skinny arms carrying sacks of something she couldn't identify. The odor from the sack; however, she could smell from clear across the hall. It smelled rather rotten and some sort of dark liquid was seeping from the sack to stain the dirt floors. It was too dark for Hinata to actually tell what it was that was coming from the bag and making the air so unsettling.

The whole hall had seemed to become consumed with the rotten smell like bad eggs and something far too foul to be named. The skinny male didn't seemed fazed from the smell even though it made Hinata rather sick in the stomach. It was as if this was his job and his nose had become accustomed to the gruesome smell and it didn't bother him like it did others.

Her eyes watered as she walked past and she had to hold her breath before the food she had eaten could start to come up and out of her mouth.

"Get the hell moving, _rat_." The male in front of her called as the skinny male jumped up and a rather scared and nervous look made way to his face. He dropped the sack that seemed to make a disturbing squishing noise and some long strands of string came from the bag. It glinted like _hair_ even though most of it was matted with dark material. Hinata held her breath and tried to stop the thoughts of what was really in the sack from filling her head. Something with hair. Long and black strands of straight silky_ hair_.

She shivered and turned away slightly. Could this be the fate of the girls?

Was this her fate? Would they kill her? Disembowel her body just like they had to whoever was contained inside the sack?

The skinny male mumbled and muttered something distinctly foreign with his sharps eyes on Hinata. Then, with one last glance at the two from across of him, he gripped the heavy sacks and narrowed dark eyes before stomping off to go do a little tattle-telling. Surely this would make the scary man pay for calling him names. A _rat_, was he?

The soft tapping of the skinny males steps started to become smaller and smaller as the scary man led her further away from the skinny male with sharp eagle eyes.

As Hinata rounded another corner after the male, the scary man had jerked open a dark wooden door that seemed to be hidden in the dark wall and motioned for her to enter. She stumbled hesitantly before glancing inside and noticed a small dank room that was lit with candle light. The small room held a bed stuffed with hay as bedding and a small trunk at the corner.

Impatiently, he had suddenly reached out and pushed on her left shoulder causing her to stumble inside and flinch at the contact. It was scary the way he was looking at her. Like a man who had been thirsty for too long in a dry and windy desert. She shivered.

As she noticed her surroundings, the warning bells had started to go off in her head.

She should have known. Should have known at the beginning from the way his gaze made her feel so unsettled. How could she have been foolish enough to let him lead her this far? Hinata took several steps back and felt her back press along the cold wall opposite of him as she shivered unconsciously and tried to swallow the large lump in her throat.

Although she was much more innocent in this field than most woman her age, she wasn't stupid. She knew what he wanted and didn't dare to fool herself any longer with stupid innocent thoughts. Before she could even try to run, the wooden door slammed closed and he stood blocking the exit with his much bigger form, casting a dark and scary shadow in the room.

"Do I make you nervous, little birdy?" his deep voiced called as the floorboards creaked and moaned from the pressure of his weight._ Yes, very much so_, she wanted to say but couldn't get the words to form as she trembled against the wall. Hinata didn't dare to look up and only quivered fearfully once she had realized the reality of the situation that she was in.

There was no one there to save her even if she begged or screamed. No one to stop him. Not even her blonde-haired god.

He started to come closer and the candle light flickered as she tried to huddle into herself and become smaller. Her heart was pounding rapidly inside of her chest and she could smell the scent of salt and sweat. It irritated her nose as he came closer and she could only watch with eyes wide open in fear.

He was like a monster to her with his face lit with orange and red flames and his body dark and shadowed from where the candle didn't cast its light. Then, he reached his big hand out towards her in an attempt to seize her trembling form. Hinata flinched and tried to swallow as her eyes widened even more than possible and threatened to consume her whole face. Her head was spinning and the room was starting to become blurry in her eyes.

_He couldn't do this to her. What had she done to deserve this?_

There was a jerking shock that filled her when his fingers had caught her dainty hand and a sort of defense mechanism had activated inside of her. She wanted to scream like a banshee and use all she had to hurt him and make him yield as a dull ache started to rapidly form at her temples.

The warming sirens in her head was flaring and when his warm skin had touched hers, she was in fight mode.

With profound skills she didn't know she had, she easily slipped from his hold and had squared her shoulders and moved like water around him. The long silk kimono flowed around her and made it seem like she was floating over the ground as she moved around his hands that grabbed and missed. There were foreign veins that collected at her temples and the sides of her lavender eyes that turned silver like glowing coins when she called upon her inner powers. He snarled and lunged at her small form only to catch the fabric of her sleeve and tearing the silk down her arm. Hinata widened her stance and gasped in air as he reached out to touch her and she attempted to dodge him in return.

Her small fingers had pressed lightly against the nook between the area where his shoulder and neck connected and his arm fell like dead weight. The pain was obvious on his face as he stumbled back before flaring his nostrils and coming close again. He wasn't one to give in to pain. Afterall, the scar on his face was a reminder of that. In an attempt to curl his fingers, he realized that whatever she had done had caused him to lose sensation to that hand and no matter how much will he had put in moving the arm, it wouldn't budge.

He wasn't fazed by the little birds bold display and only continued his hunt with eyes becoming cold at the difficult chase she was giving. Even with one hand, he could make her bend and kiss the dirt beneath his feet. With another snarl, he grabbed her by the hair with his working hand and once again her smooth fingers touched against his abdomen and the pain froze him momentarily.

The atmosphere had become tense and dangerous as Hinata kept her pale eyes on the males figure. She could feel adrenaline pumping through her veins and hear the sharp gasps of air coming from her mouth. With a rough jerk of her head back away from him, silky strands of her hair snapped and dragged as she pulled away. In his frozen palm was several dozen strands of her hair that glinted and glimmered in the light. The stinging of her scalp didn't matter as she readied herself for the next battle between her and this man. She was ready to give _everything_ she had to fend him off, even her life.

The man was sweating heavily and a drop of his sweat flitted down his dark face and plopped onto the dirty floor and the sounds of his heavy breathing filled the small room along with her shaky gasps. He wouldn't give just because the little bird had some moves up her sleeves.

With hands much bigger than hers, he avoided her slender fingers and grabbed both tiny pale wrists and jerked her forward against his numb abdomen.

"Bitch." he near snarled into her face as she wrinkled her eyebrows and pulled uselessly as he restrained her arms in an iron grip. The circulation of her hand was being cut off and she could feel a slight pain coming from her wrists as he bent his hold and the adrenaline was seeping out of her in torrents to leave the horrid sensation of terror and pain. The pain of his choking hold had become unbearable and threatened to break her as she parted dry lips and shrieked out in pain. It felt like he was trying to break her bones as he tilted his hands and forced more pressure into his tight hold. Hinata bent and leaned forward until she was on her knees with him towering over her small form.

Tears were gathering in her opalescent eyes as he twisted her wrists with numbing pressure and she had to bite her lips to keep from screaming loudly.

"St-stop!" she whimpered through clenched teeth although her hand felt like it would shatter to pieces and fall from her wrist.

"Never." he seethed darkly before slamming her face first into the dirty wooden ground with a cold and bloodthirsty look in his eyes. Hinata winced in pain as her cheek burned from being scratched against the grains of dirt on the wooden floor. He twisted her around and encircled her wrists before digging a heavy knee between her shoulder blades rendering her immobile.

While she was winded from the fall, he leaned his weight and trapped her hands under his leg before quickly untying his brown sash with one hand. Just as quickly, he bent his head and started to tie her hands up tightly using his one hand, mouth and teeth. Her knuckles turned white from the tight binding and she flinched when he roughly jerked the sash.

The sash tightened against her hands and Hinata bit back a whimper of pain as he tugged her up like a doll and threw her onto the hay bedding as if she weighed nothing. He had won. His hunt was over and he could finally consume his prey. Corners of the mans lips curled upwards into a satisfied smirk as he let his leg hit the soft bedding. His shadow darkened over the fallen girl.

_This couldn't be happening._

The dark male popped his neck with a sickening crack before stalking closer to her dazed form. Lights flashed before Hinata's eyes as she lay frozen and wheezing from the force of his shove that caused her to shake and tremble as his dark figure loomed over her immobile body.

She gasped for air and could feel her chest become heavy and tight, as if someone was choking her.

_Go away,_ she begged, _please go away_.

His face loomed darkly in front of her eyes and Hinata closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to stop the sobs from wracking her form.

Terror, blinding and desperate came to her then as she started to struggle against the binds and choked on unspilled tears. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion and her lips bleeding from when she had bit them earlier.

_This couldn't be happening to her._

She would rather kill herself then let this monster have her.

Although her hands were bounded together she knew of only one way that would let her end herself while in this state.

Hot liquid fire seeped from her opalescent eyes and she could taste salt water hit her tongue and sting her dry parted lips. Her nose became clogged and she heaved and jerked in spasms against the restraints.

If she bit her tongue hard enough, she would die wouldn't she?

Just as she parted her lips and attempted to bite down, he had noticed her intentions and gripped her cheeks with a harsh hold, causing pain to fill her face. The hollow of her cheeks ached as her mouth opened and he took the chance to shove a dark fabric into her mouth. She choked as the fabric hit the back of her throat and more tears seeped from her down turned eyes.

"It's not that easy, little birdy," he smirked before pulling his brown tunic over his head to reveal his naked chest that probably spanned twice her size. Hinata whimpered and tried to press herself into the bedding and make herself as small and invisible as she could. Her heart fluttered and tightened in her chest and felt like it would burst from all the stress and terror.

He leaned forward and she could feel the bed creak from the pressure before his hand pressed against the cotton of the sheets by her head and tangled in her hair. Hard lips pressed against the side of her jawline and he murmured something she didn't care for at the moment before trailing them downwards to her neck and collarbone. She could smell the harsh smell of salt and sweat and the disgust and bile built up in her mouth the more closer he got.

He smirked and settled himself closer against her.

Her flesh was warm, soft and pliant against his harsh lips and he took the opportunity to slowly devour her trembling form. He was obviously overjoyed that she couldn't fight back against him like she had moments ago and slowly started to sate his baser needs against her soft body although she still struggled to escape. The little thing amused him with all the fight she had managed before he had tied her down and settled himself on top. Women can never win against the brute strength of a man.

Hinata trembled and tried to clench her teeth together so that she wouldn't throw up all the contents in her stomach.

Soon the cloth over her mouth became wet with her tears and saliva as she screamed but the only thing she could hear was the incessant pounding of her heart and muffled sounds that was supposed to be her screams for help. Her skin felt disgusting and grubby and she just wanted to will that part of her to fall off wherever he touched her. She willed herself to fight back but once the adrenaline had left her, she weakly fought with what little energy she had left.

He seemed amused at her useless struggles and she could feel the stubble on his chin scrape against her flesh and she screamed bitterly as his weight settled against her abdomen. He could break her in two if he wanted and the screams and wailing continued to leave her covered mouth. He would break her in two.

His big hand pressed heavily against her front before ripping the obi off of her waist and tearing the kimono open. She could feel cold air hit her chest and choked and screamed and dug her fingernails into the cloth in hopes of detangling her hands and freeing herself. The fabric didn't give way to her hopeless struggling and seemed to tighten and choke her as she trembled and kicked before he settled his heavy leg over her struggling ones in another way to hold her down and bind her against him.

_Please, let someone kill me now_, she begged as her tears continued to fall from the sides of her face and onto her matted hair.

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to go unconscious by holding her breath and rolling her eyes back yet she was still conscious and could still feel his heavy weight against her body.

With no hope or energy left in her, Hinata felt her body loosen and become flaccid within his grip as his larger hands had started to untie the undergarments that held her dignity in tact.

_Please, someone, anyone,_ she begged through blurry teary vision, _please kill me._

Suddenly with a great whoosh, the wooden door had angrily slammed open and bright colors filled her vision like dancing flames, intense and vivid.

_Na-Naruto?_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

This is a dark fic so I wanted Hinata to be caught in her darkest hours. Sorry if I offended anyone. :3 Almost rape scenes are the hardest scenes to ever write I tell you! Agh! Were you guys glad someone came to save her? Was the action good enough for you guys? I know the beginning was kind of long and slow. Hope it didn't bore anyone *crickets chirp* hmm... This chapter was kind of long so I'll go back and proofread more and probably rewrite some parts. I couldn't help but post this cuz you guys commented such encouraging comments! Please drop by and say hi if you're reading this! I really like to read every comment because it helps me know what works and what doesn't and anything I'm missing that you guys pick up cuz I tend to forget! So thank you! You can even drop by and say "thats so hawt and sexxxay" or something lol.

Other than that, i am going on 'vacation' to train so I probably won't post for awhile... Please forgive me :3 I won't have Internet or a computer so... Wish me luck. I'm too attached to technology... I'm going to Vietnam just for anyone who is wondering. From USA to Tokyo then Vietnam... I hope I see some hot Japanese dude or something lol... We could elope in Tokyo... :D

Anyways, thnx for reading! Find your answer if you asked a question below.

**Question and Answer Corner:**

Hinata is around 17 hitting 18 soon...I tend to update maybe weekly and sometimes a couple times in a week if I'm motivated and there are a lot of comments... I am going to Vietnam :)


End file.
